Bajo la Oscuridad
by naniita
Summary: Todo comienza el 31 de Octubre... y todo sigue como conocemos, pero después de 14 años sucesos estraños dejan a un Harry confuso, tal vez sean esos sueños misteriosos... ¿O su padre vivo?


**_Hola! Este es mi primer ff, así que no soy una experta ni nada de eso..._**

****

**_Todos los personajes pertenecen a JKR_**

**Noche del 31 de Octubre de 1981**

Abrió el grifo de la cocina, se agachó y metió la cabeza bajo la fría agua. ¿Cuántas noches llevaba así? Tenía que hacer guardia, mientras Lily y Harry dormían en el dormitorio. Cada noche sin dormir, tenía que estar atento por si Voldemort aparecía... pero nunca creyó que Peter los traicionaría, aunque confiaba más con Sirius.

-Si nos traiciona, lo mato.-murmuró James Potter entre un gruñido.

Salió al jardín, necesitaba tomar el aire. Contempló las estrellas en ese cielo negro. El viento helado lo golpeó en la cara, y sintió frío. Tenía que protegerles...

Se sentó en el banco donde cada mañana Lily mecía a Harry entre sus brazos, cantándole.

¿Y si morían?

Nunca dejaría que Voldemort los matara. Nunca.

Miró hacia la casa de enfrente. Las luces apagadas. Silencio. Mundungus estaría vigilando, y esperaba que no se hubiese dormido. Si algo pasara, llamaría la Orden del Fénix.

Volvió a mirar el cielo estrellado. Era maravilloso.

Apartó la vista de las estrellas y miró al bebé que dormía a su lado. Sonrió tristemente. ¿Por qué a Harry?

Si algún día, Voldemort llegase, lo protegería con su propia vida... y estaba segura de que James también lo haría, porque los protegería.

Recostó la cabeza en la almohada. Quería dormir, soñar en un mundo de felicidad...

Pero eso no existía.

Notaba que se estaba mareando, así que recostó la cabeza hacia atrás. Cogió aire.

Un objeto frío y punzante se le clavó en el cuello. Se le congeló el corazón. Miró por el rabillo del ojo, encontrándose con esos escalofriantes ojos rojos.

Buscó en los bolsillos, desesperado, mientras su varita descansaba en la encimera de la cocina, al lado del grifo, que seguía abierto.

-Buenas noches, Potter-murmuró la voz del encapuchado-¿Contemplando las estrellas antes de morir?

James tragó saliva. Voldemort rió.

-Pues claro que no, tu no morirás...-le susurró al oído-con lo útil que me puedes ser. _Imperius_.

Era como si James estuviese ausente. Levantó la cabeza y miró a Voldemort con los ojos vacíos. Voldemort le dio un puñal, y volvió a susurrarle:

-Mata a Lily Potter.

Con el puñal en mano, entró a la casa y subió las escaleras. Caminó despacio por el pasillo, hasta llegar al dormitorio.

-Matar a Lily Potter.-se dijo para si mismo.

La puerta estaba entreabierta, y la vió tumbada en la cama. Harry estaba despierto, dando palmaditas y juntando los pies, riendo. Entró a la habitación y se acercó a la cama. Observó a su mujer, con el pelo rojizo esparcido por la almohada, y ahora sus ojos verde esmeralda abiertos. Lo miraba desconcertada.

-¿James?

Él cerró su mano en el cuello de Lily, que asustada le cogió la mano, intentando apartarla, pero no podía. Tembla de pies a cabeza. Deslizó una mano hacia la mesita de noche, donde estaba su varita, pero faltaban unos centímetros para que sus pálidos dedos la alcanzaran.

Se ahogaba.

-Ja... Ja-mes...-logró pronunciar. Estaba más pálida que nunca.

James alzó el puñal, y lo clavó en el vientre de su mujer. Lily lanzó un ahogado grito de pánico y dolor, mientras pateaba y se retorcía en la cama. James volvió a alzar el cuchillo, esta vez apuntando el corazón. No oía las palmaditas de su hijo, que al lado, los miraba curioso.

El encapuchado sonreía desde la puerta. Le parecía divertido, James mataba a su amada, mientras el niño los miraba. No pudo evitar una risa malévola.

Chaf

Lily tenía los ojos entreabiertos, la boca medio abierta, donde un hilo de sangre descendio hasta el cuello. Agarraba con todas sus fuerzas las manos de James, donde sentado sobre ella, le clavaba puñaladas en el corazón.

Paró. Su mujer dejó caer las manos, alzó la cabeza para dar su último respiro y la volvió dejar caer en la almohada. James soltó el puñal y se giró hacia la puerta, donde un expectante Voldemort observaba la escena complacido.

-¿Lo he hecho bien, Señor Oscuro?-preguntó sin ninguna expressión en la cara.

Voldemort sonrió de lado. En realidad, no le parecía tan divertido, pero se había desecho de la Sra Potter, y ya tenía claro que hacer con James.

-Muy bien, Potter.-se acercó en grandes pasos, con la vartia en mano-Has hecho una gran carniceria. Ahora me voy a deshacer de tu querido hijo, pero si algo falla...-apuntó a su siervo-Vendrán a por ti y me esperaréis, y cuando llegue el momento... Me ayudarás a destrozar a este crío.

Señaló a Harry con la varita. El niño jugaba con la sangre de su madre.

**Continuara...**


End file.
